Querubín
thumb|Un querubín según la iconografía cristiana tradicional.Un querubín (Hebrew: כְּרוּב‎ kərūv, pl. כְּרוּבִים, kərūvîm; Latin cherub, pl. cherubin, cherubim) es uno de los seres celestiales que atienden directamente a Dios en las religiones abrahámicas. Las numerosas representaciones de los querubines le asignan distintas funciones; su deber original era proteger el Jardín del Edén. En el Antiguo Testamento no se le atribuye un rango angelical, al menos de forma explícita ; solo en fuentes posteriores como De Coelesti Hierarchia se identifican como un rango jerárgico de ángeles. Las distintas fuentes dan información contradictoria sobre la apariencia física del querubín. Una antigua noción judía tradicional supone que el querubín tenía rasgos humanos jóvenes (aunque alguna literatura midrásica antigua concibe al querubín como incorpóreo). En el libro de Ezqeuiel y, al menos algunos, iconos cristianos, el querubín se muestra con un número par de alas y cuatro caras: la de un león (Representante de todos los animales salvajes), un buey (animales domesticados), un humano (humanidad) y un águila (aves). El querubín ase asoció con el putto y la deidad grecorromana Cupido/Eros, resultando en la confusión de que los querubines eran pequeños chicos rechonchos alados. Origen y etimología thumb|Un par de [[Iamassu|shedu protegiendo la entrada (El cuerpo de las criaturas se extiende en la distancia.]] El origen del querubín simbólico precede a la historia y señala a la época en la que el hombre comenzó a dar forma a sus ideas de poderes sobrenaturales por formas místicas, especialmente a la combinación de partes de los animales más fuertes de la tierra y el aire (el león y el águila), que resultaron en numerosas figuras grotescas del conocimiento popular y arquitectura de oriente medio. Uno de ellos es el lamassu babilonio, un espíritu protector con forma de esfinge que posee las alas de un águila, el cuerpo de un león y la cabeza de un rey. Este fue ampliamente adoptado en Fenicia. Las alas, por su belleza artística, se convirtieron en la parte más destacada, adornándose varios tipos de animales con alas; como era de esperar, las alas también se incorporaron al hombre, formando la imagen esterotípica de un ángel. Otra fuente probable es el grifo humanoide hitita que, a diferencia de otros grifos, no aparece como una fiera ave de presa, sino sentado y calmado, como un guardián irresistible de útiles sagrados; algunos han propuesto que la palabra hitita para "grifo" pueda ser un cognado para querubín.William H. Propp, Exodus 19-40, volume 2A of The Anchor Bible, New York: Doubleday, 2006, ISBN 0-385-24693-5, Notes to Exodus 15:18, page 386, referencing:Julius Wellhausen, Prolegomena to the History of Israel, Edinburgh: Black, 1885, page 304. Also see: Robert S. P. Beekes,Etymological Dictionary of Greek, volume 1, Leiden and Boston: Brill, 2010 ISBN 978-90-04-17420-7, page 289, entry for γρυπος,"From the archaeological perspective, origin in Asia Minor (and the Near East: Elam) is very probable." La concepción hebrea tradicional del querubín como guardián del Jardín del Edén se basa en la creencia semítica de seres con poder sobrehumano y carentes de sentimientos humanos, cuyo deber era representar a los dioses y, como guardianes de su santuario, repeler a los intrusos; estas ideas a su vez son similares a un relato hallado en la Tablilla 9 de una inscripción encontrada en Nimrud. Se ha sugerido que la imagen del querubín como vientos de tormenta explica por qué se les describe como el carro de Yahvé en las visiones de Ezequiel, los libros de Samuel1 Samuel 4:4, 2 Samuel 6:2, 2 Samuel 22:11, los pasajes paralelos en libros posteriores de Crónicas1 Chronicles 13:6 y pasajes en los primeros Salmos: por ejemplo "Cabalgó sobre un querubín, y voló; Voló sobre las alas del viento".2 Samuel 22:11Psalms 18:10 Dhorne discutió en 1926 que podían encontrarse cognados con el nombre hebreo en las palabras acadias kāribu y el diminutivo kurību; estos términos son usados para referirse a seres intercesores (y estatuas de esos seres) que suplican a los dioses en nombre de la humanidad. Por lo tanto concluye que el querubín tiene una función intercesora. Esta conclusión, basada en fuentes extra-bíblicas, aún se usa en comentarios y artículos relativamente recientes. Friedrich Delitzch relacionó la palabra hebrea querubín con el término asirio kirubu (shedu-'' ser que es muy similar al lamassu tanto en apariencia como en función, pero con el cuerpo de un toro) y ''karabu ("grande, poderoso"). Karppe afirma que el nombre querubín es babilonio, y que no significa "poderoso" sino "propicio". De Vaux, Roland (tr. John McHugh), Ancient Israel: Its Life and Institutions (NY, McGraw-Hill, 1961) Sin embargo, mientras que el shedu era popular en Mesopotamia, los restos arqueológicos de Levante sugieren que eran poco comunes en la vecindad inmediata de los israelitas.Peake's commentary on the Bible En particular, en una escena reminiscente del sueño de Ezequiel, los marfiles de Megido muestran a un rey desconocido siendo llevado a su trono por criaturas híbridas aladas.Wright, G. Ernest, Biblical Archaeology (Philadelphia, Westminster Press, 1957) En la Biblia hebrea thumb|James Tissot - El Arca pasa por el Jordán. Además de Yahvé, los querubines son los seres celestianes más frecuentes de la Biblia hebrea, apareciendo la palabra hebrea 91 veces. A pesar de tener tantas menciones, su función nunca se aclara. Aunque la tradición hebrea concibe a los querubines como guardianes del Jardín del Edén (en el que protegen el Árbol de la Vida)Genesis 3:24 (King James Version) at Bible Gateway.com, a veces se les muestra realizando otras tareas, como en el Libro de Ezequiel, donde transportan el trono de Yahvé. El querubín que aparece en la "Canción de David", un poema que aparece dos veces en la Biblia hebrea, en 2 Samuel 22 y Salmos 18, participa en la teofanía de Yahvé y es imaginado como vehículo sobre el que desciende la deidad a la tierra desde el cielo para rescatar al orador. (2 Samuel 22:11, Salmos 18:11). Aparte del libro de Ezequiel, la Biblia describe al querubín con una cara, un par de alas y cuatro pies. En Ëxodo 25:18-22, Yahvé le dice a Moisés que haga múltiples imágenes de un querubín en lugares específicos del Arca del Alianza. Muchas de las apariciones de la palabra querubín o querubines en la Biblia se refieren a las imágenes de querubines dorados en el propiciatorio del Arca, así como en las imágenes de las cortinas del tabernáculo del templo de Salomón., incluyendo a dos de 10 codos de alto. En Isaías 37:16, Ezequías reza, refiriéndose a Yahvé como "entronado sobre los querubines" (refiriéndose al propiciatorio). Los querubines aparecen más extensamente en el Libro de Ezequiel. Aunque aparecen en el primer capítulo, en el que transportan el trono de Yahvé por el río Chebar, no son llamados querubines hasta el capítulo 10.. En Ezequiel 1:5-11, son descritos con la apariencia de un hombre y cuatro caras: la de un hombre, un león en el lado derecho, un buey en el izquierdo y un águila. Las cuatro caras representan los cuatro dominios del gobierno de dios: el hombre representa la humanidad; el león, los animales salvajes; el buey, los animales domesticados; y el águila, las aves. Estas caras surgen del centro donde convergen las cuatro alas; estas alas están unidas entre sí. Dos están estiradas hacia arriba y las otras dos cubren sus cuerpos. Bajo las alas hay manos humanas; se describen sus piernas rectas, y sus pies son como los de un ternero, y brilla como bronce pulido. Entre las criaturas pueden verse carbones brillantes que se mueven entre sí, su fuego "subía y bajaba", y los rayos brotaban de ella. Los querubines se movían como relámpagos. En el capítulo 10 de Ezequiel, aparece otra descripción completa con pequeñas diferencias en los detalles. Tres de las cuatro caras son las mismas - hombre, león y águila - pero donde en el capítulo uno había una cara de un buey, Ezequiel 10:14 dice que hay "cara de querubín". Ezequiel equipara al querubín del capítulo 10 con las criaturas vivas del capítulo 1: "Eran las mismas criaturas (חיה) que vi en el río Chebar" (Ezequiel 10:20). En Ezequiel 41:18-20, son mostrados con dos caras, aunque probablemente sea porque son mostrados de perfil. En la Biblia hebrea, el querubín no tiene el rango de ángel. Es solo en fuentes posteriores como De Coelesti Hierarchia que son considerados como una división de los mensajeros divinos. Cristiandad Los querubines son mencionados en Hebreos 9:5, refiriéndose al propiciatorio del Arca de la Alianza. Las cuatro criaturas vivientes mencionadas en el Libro de la Revelación tienen un simbolismo similar al querubín en Ezequiel (y el querubín en la iconografía cristiana).Dionysius the Areopagite's Celestial Hierarchy - See Chapter VII En la teología medieval, tras las escrituras de Pseudo-Dioniso, el querubín es el segundo mayor rango en la jerarquía angelical tras el serafín. En el judaísmo thumb|Una representación tradicional del querubín y del carro, basada en la descripción de Ezequiel. Las figuras pintadas en los muros de la reconstrucción herodiana del templo son llamadas "querubín" en el Talmud babilónico.Yoma 54a: "it had painted Cherubim, as it is written." Muchas formas de judaísmo incluyen una creencia en la existencia de ángeles, incluyendo el querubín en la jerarquía angelical judía. La existencia de ángeles se acepta generalmente en el judaismo rabínico tradicional. Sin embargo, hay un amplio rango de creencias en el judaismo sobre qué son los ángeles y cómo puede uno interpretar literalmente los pasajes bíblicos asociados con ellos. En la Cábala, ha habido una larga creencia en los querubines, con el querubín y otros ángeles con funciones místicas. El Zohar, una colección muy importante de libros del misticismo judío, afirma que los querubines fueron liderados por uno de ellos llamados Kerubiel. En el otro extremo del espectro filosófico está Maimónides, quien tenía una interpretación neo-aristoteliana de la Biblia. Maimónides escribe que para un hombre sabio, uno ve que los llamados "ángeles" de Biblia y el Tamud son alusiones a varias leyes de la naturaleza; son los principios por los que funciona el universo físico. Maimónides dice que las figuras de los querubines fueron situadas en el santuario solo para preservar en el pueblo la creencia en los ángeles, habiendo dos para que la gente no creyese que eran la imagen de Dios. Los querubines son discutidos en la literatura midrásica. Los dos querubines situados por Dios en la entrada del paraíso (Gén. III. 24) eran ángeles creados en el tercer día, y por lo tanto no tenían forma definida; apareciendo como hombre o mujer, o como espíritus o seres angelicales (Genesis Rabbah xxi., final). Los querubines fueron los primeros objetos en el universo (Tanna debe Eliyahu R., i. comienzo). La siguiente frase del Midrash es característica: "Cuando un hombre duerme, el cuerpo dice al neshamah (alma) lo que ha hecho durante el día; el neshama entonces informa al nefesh (Espíritu), el nefesh al ángel, el ángel al querubín, y el querubín al serafín, quien lo lleva ante Dios" (Levítico Rabá xxii.; Eccl. Rabá x. 20). En la tradición judía antigua existía la noción de que los querubines tenían rasgos juveniles humanos. A pesar de esta tradición, alguna literatura midrásica antigua concibe que a los querubines como incorpóreos. En el siglo I d.C., Josefo afirmó: "Nadie puede decir, o incluso conjeturar, cual es la forma de estos querubines (Antiguedades:8:73). Un midrash afirma que cuando el faraón persiguió a Israel en el mar Rojo, Dios tomó un querubín de las ruedas de su trono y voló a la zona, porque Dios inspecciona los mundos celestiales mientras se sienta en un querubín. Sin embargo, el querubín es "algo inmaterial", y es llevado por Dios, no viceversa (Midr. Teh. xviii. 15; Canticles Rabbah i. 9). En los pasajes del Talmud que describen los cielos y sus habitantes, se menciona el serafín, el ofannim y las criaturas vivientes, pero no los querubines (Hag. 12b); y la liturgia antigua también menciona solo estas tres clases. En el Talmud, José de Galilea sostieneBerakhot 49b que cuando el Birkat Hamazon (Bendición de los alimentos) se recita por al menos diez mil en una comida, una bendición especial, "Bendita por Ha-Shem nuestro Dios, el Dios de Israel, que habita entre los querubines", se añade a la liturgia típica. En el Islám Los querubines no son mencionados por su nombre ni en el Corán ni en un Hadith autentificado, pero se han desarrollado muchas tradiciones en estas fuentes sobre ellos. En la tradición islámica, los querubines son ángeles que sostienen el trono de Dios. Piden perdón a Dios, bendicen y protegen al justo. En 40:8, el Corán dice: Habiendo señalado la similitud entre esos ángeles y la representación judeo-cristiana de los querubines, algunos eruditos musulmanes llegaron a la conclusión de que el rango angelical responsable para sostener el trono de Dios y alabarle según los versos previos es el de querubín.Tafsir al-Qur'an al-adhim (Interpretation of the Great Qur'an) - Ibn Kathir Algunos Hadith, considerados no auténticos debido a su débil relación con la narración, mencionan a los querubines por su nombre.49b (Adapted from islamqa.info) Fakhr Al-Din Al-Turaihi, un erudito musulmán que vivió en el siglo XVII d.C. creía que el arcángel Gabriel era el líder de los querubines.Majma Al-Bahrain (Junction of the two seas) - Fakhr Al-Di Al-Turaihi Un Hadith de la tradición shiita nos dice que Mahoma oyó a los querubines lamentándose y llorando por simpatía por los pecadores en el Cielo durante su viaje nocturno, conocido como Isra y Mi'raj. Otras tradiciones dicen que los querubines son tan brillantes que la luz de uno de ellos podría cubrir el mundo entero. CUando Moisés le pidió a Dios que le mostrara su cara, hizo a uno de sus querubines que brillara en la montaña, destruyéndola. Según esta tradición, Dios estaba mostrando a Moisés que dado que no podía soportar la mirada a un querubín, sería menos capaz de soportar mirar a Dios. Referencias Categoría:Ángeles